


Steal My Heart

by helementx



Series: parts of the colors in our hearts [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, lawyer kim lip, so forewarning on that, there's some explicit scenes in here but it's like so little, yves and choerry appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helementx/pseuds/helementx
Summary: Haseul gets caught into a crime, and the world gives her Jungeun, the criminal justice attorney.





	Steal My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on aff

Haseul had a dislike towards a certain co-worker named Ha Sooyoung. There was nothing wrong with her besides she was absolutely loved around the workplace. She was put on a stepping stool compared to the rest in the general manager’s eyes, which Haseul was bothered by because the girl was new. Ha Sooyoung did everything almost perfect, and that bothered Haseul. Ha Sooyoung was also beautiful at that, and in what world did she have to live in to be in the same working environment with someone she hates? Unreasonably hates, at that. She hated people who were just given the talent to do everything so well.

She wasn’t really gifted talent. She had to work harder than others a lot of the time even though she was smart enough, motivated enough and got things done. Sure, people would say at least she got the skills to go through life. Sure, she would sarcastically say back. Sure, it’s great to see someone do something you struggle with so much do it as if they were a hot knife cutting through butter. Of course not, Haseul seeing Sooyoung just brought flames into her heart and she was so close to let it become a wildfire.

Haseul thinks Sooyoung is perfect. Physically attractive, smart, kind, funny but she didn’t click with her. However, Sooyoung wasn’t perfect though. Close enough, but she wasn’t.

During the end of work on a day, Sooyoung had to drop off a dealer’s payment into the safe at their workplace. There was a drop off at the top of the safe, but you need to swipe your business ID card to let the machine know you’re an employee. Upon swiping her ID card, Sooyoung drops the envelope with checks and cash not realizing the machine had broken in between opening and closing. The envelope stuck at the top, and Sooyoung had left it at that.

Haseul left work a few minutes after Sooyoung, and she notices the envelope sticking out of the safe. Reading the last person who had access to the safe on the small lcd screen, she reads Ha Sooyoung. And sudden thoughts ran through Haseul’s mind.

She could leave it be, and let Sooyoung get a mistake this once in her job. She could take it out and return it to her office and be like a good person. Or she could take it, keep it and let people think Sooyoung had stolen the money.

The last option sounded pretty nice or pretty stupid, and Haseul wiggles the envelope out as the safe closes shut. She swipes her card in just to see if the thing was even working, and it wasn’t anymore. Well, there was no going back with this option then, so she puts it in her purse.

A smile played on her face as she gets out of the building’s doors.

***

The next morning, Haseul had received a bunch of text messages from her workplace group chat saying someone had stole the money Sooyoung had dropped off. Haseul snickers saying how would they know Sooyoung actually tried to drop it in and not just take it for her own gain. Of course, Haseul knew Sooyoung did her job, she just can’t believe people believe in her so easily. There was no evidence Sooyoung had dropped it off since they didn’t have cameras around the safe, which was stupid on her workplace.

She throws her phone onto her bed carelessly before she gets up to get ready for work. She didn’t really care about the situation going right then and there at work since she already knows more than the rest.

Brushing her teeth she stares mindlessly at herself thinking of how fucked up she was to steal the money to get Sooyoung fired. The girl had done nothing wrong to her, yet she wanted to do wrong towards Sooyoung.

“Fuck.” Haseul mumbles as she spits out the foam. She really was getting out of character.

***

Haseul goes into the general manager’s office to return the envelope. Her heart a little uneasy, but she decided to play it cool. Not guilt should be on her face or it’ll make it obvious, and she walks in with an expressionless face.

Kahei was the general manager, and she wasn’t happy seeing Haseul with the envelope with no look of guilt.

“Never planned to keep it.” Haseul shrugs as she hands it off to her, and Kahei grabs the envelope. She opens it to see if anything was stolen from the amount written on the papers. All of it was there, and she raises an eyebrow at Haseul.

“Why’d you take it?” Kahei asked, eyebrows furrowed and Haseul doesn’t say anything. Of course, she’s not going to say she stole it so she can get Sooyoung fired. It sounded stupid, and it can go against her. So she doesn’t say any truths, but one. “As I said, never planned to keep it.” Haseul repeats, and Kahei presses her lips together. Eyes scrutinizing the the short haired girl, and Haseul stands there with her hands held together.

Haseul expected this somehow. She had possibilities running in her head when she took the envelope. The possibility that Sooyoung will get blamed and fire, and the possibility that she was getting fired. She assumed the second option will be happening any moment.

“You’re no longer trusted in this company. I’m going to have to fire you, Jo.” Kahei said, giving up on getting an honest answer from her, as she looks through files on her computer. Hands busying themselves to type out reasons why she is firing the woman in front of her to send to the higher management.

Haseul presses her lips together nodding as she leaves the room. Eyes landed on her by co-workers, and Sooyoung’s eyes bored into her. Burning her the most, and she feels the flame grow bigger. Exhaling loudly she didn’t speak. She didn’t want to speak.

“You returned it though.” Sooyoung said, defending her and Haseul closes her eyes. She didn’t want to hear anything from anyone. Especially from Sooyoung, she did not want to hear absolutely anything.

***

Jobless, Haseul went to the bar. Shot after shot got her easily buzzed, and she knew she had no one to drive her home so she slowed down. Drinking a nice sweet cocktail that had a tangy aftertaste. She forgot what the hell it was called, she just asked the bartender to fix her up with something and so he did.

Sitting alone stirring the drink around the ice, watching how the liquid slips through the tiny cracks of air in the crushed ice and how she failed to slip through the cracks in life. Frowning at herself in the slight reflection of the glass, she runs a hand in her hair. Cold wet hands touched her scalp from the cold condensation of the glass.

“You look a little fucked.” she heard another female voice, by her right ear. Voice smooth and soft, just the perfect pitch to let it slip inside of her brain. Intoxicated by the sound, she wanted to hear more already.

Haseul smirks as she continues to sip on the straw. “Just got fired.”

“Oh, what did you do?” the latter asked after she ordered a glass of water, and Haseul glances over to see the face of the voice stronger than alcohol.

Black hair slowly showing at the scalp of her hair, and it cuts short to show brown and lighter as it goes down. The tips of her hair closer to badge than the caramelized color Haseul finds warmth in, and she flickers her eyes down to lock eyes with the stranger. Brown. Everything about her brought comfort already, and Haseul could already feel herself sink in to do anything she wanted.

Haseul presses her lips together as she continues to drink in the girl’s features. Notices the brown in her eyes were a shade lighter than her own, like the bottom of her locks, Haseul was loser to the top.

Lower, Haseul sees the girl’s cute nose and down to her pink glossed lips. Looking more appetizing than the drink she was holding.

“Stole some money but I returned it, so I didn’t really steal it.” Haseul finally answers, and the other nodded with an o shape forming onto her lips. Lips poking out than usual, and almost puckered out for Haseul to kiss. It was tempting.

“Embezzlement, I see.” the latter mumbles as she drinks the cold water, and Haseul furrows her eyebrows.

“What’s your name?” Haseul asked, and the brown haired girl turns to look at Haseul. A small smile shown on her face, and Haseul feels a little dizzy at the sight.

“Jungeun, you?”

“Haseul.”

The two stayed silent after that. Jungeun dismisses herself to go to the bathroom, saying she needed to take care of some business. Haseul thinks about possibilities again. Maybe this time she won’t fuck up though.

Following the girl into the restrooms, Jungeun looks back with a smirk played on her lips knowing Haseul was following her. The heavy metal door opening as Jungeun goes in, slowly closes back, and Haseul presses her hand to keep it open. Slipping herself through, Jungeun giggles seeing Haseul through the reflection of the four mirrors.

“Mind if I join your business?” Haseul croaks as Jungeun steps back into the stall, pupils dilated covering some of the brown Haseul had noticed earlier. She walks into the comfort of just the two of them as she locks the stall behind her, and Jungeun wraps her arms around Haseul’s neck.

“I don’t know, will I have to fire you?” Jungeun whispers against her lips, and Haseul bites down on her lip. Finding her voice thicker in drunken bliss, and she wants more. Almost tasting the lust at the her lips, and Haseul holds onto the girl’s waist. Thumb pressed into her sides, rubbing it up and down and their eyes growing darker. Reflections upon reflections.

“I don’t know. What’s something that will make me a goner?” Haseul plays along, their bodies attract each other like magnets. Slowly pulling closer like how the moon pull the tides, and Jungeun bites her lip to stop a big grin.

“Only if you steal my heart.” Jungeun said. Haseul doesn’t say anything else because her heart was burning to taste everything about Jungeun. Let her smell every part of her to her neck, chest and down. Wanted to explore how every bit of this woman tasted, and get drunk into the sound of her voice. So, she pulls her closer and tilts her head up to let their buzzing lips meet. Whimpers at the feeling of being pressed on from the both of them as they continue to mark on each other’s lips.

The cages finally broke after being attacked so much, and their lips opened wide against each other. Tongues escaping to let their buds get at every taste of each other, and the switch of a lighter turned into flames. Hands roamed everywhere, and they needed more. They needed more air, they wanted to make flames.

Foundering out of the bathroom, Jungeun drags Haseul into her car. The girl rubbing her thigh as she drives. Destinations met, and that was when the forests burns. When everything was served inside of Jungeun’s bedroom.

***

Haseul wakes up to a certain ache at the corner of her head, but it wasn’t too bad. Slowly opening her eyes, she realizes how much softer the bed underneath her is. Her bed wasn’t this soft, it was harder and she furrows her eyebrows. Hands raised up to rub her eyes, she moves her body around the blankets that surround her. The other side of the bed oddly warm from what she’s used to, and she sighs.

Egg white painted walls, and Haseul stares at the ceiling harder trying to think of last night. Drinking shots, slowly taking sips of the cocktail, staring at crush ice and a beautiful voice flash through her mind.

_Right._

She sits up feeling the cold air hit her bare skin, and she looked around for any sign of the brown hair girl. None. Haseul gets up and finds her clothes spread on the ground, her jacket thrown on top of the wardrobe of the girl’s room. Haseul chuckles remembering how that happened, and she puts it on before leaving the room.

She walks through the hallway, and she sees the sun shining into the house brightly through dining room windows. Head looked towards the direction and spots the familiar girl, legs crossed together with a waffle in her hand.

“You look nice.” Haseul greets, and the girl jumps as she drops the morning’s newspaper on the table. Head whipped towards Haseul’s direction with a frown, and Haseul grins.

Jungeun was wearing black slacks, pockets on either side as a black coat ran down the sides. Everything was black, and Haseul thinks she looked gorgeous in it. A black mesh typed button up, with a black and white scarf looking tie. Haseul didn’t know what each piece of clothing was called, and that was what ran through her head.

She walks over to the table and sits in front of Jungeun. The girl putting down the newspaper and offers Haseul some waffles. She declines with a shake of head, and she continues to stare at how beautiful Jungeun was.

“What’s your job?” Haseul asked wondering why she was wearing such nice clothes, and Jungeun gets up as straightens her clothes.

“I’ll keep that a secret for now. Let’s get you out of my house now.” Jungeun smiles, and Haseul smiles back as she stands up.

“Do you brings girls here often?”

“No, not really. Only girls that come in my house are friends.” Jungeun answers as she looks cleans up the dishes, and Haseul nods as she looks around. A notepad stuck onto the refrigerator, and Haseul squints to read it.

_Kim Jungeun_

_Criminal Justice Attorney_

_426 XXXXXX St_

_555-XXXX-XXX_

Haseul glances back at the girl who focused on getting everything neat, and she takes a page out before shoving it into her jean pocket.

“So I’m special.” Haseul continues as she leans against the wall, and Jungeun looks over her shoulder with a scoff written on her face. Haseul continues to grin, and the other shakes her head.

“Maybe for one night.” Jungeun said before dragging Haseul out the door.

***

Before Haseul left Jungeun’s car, she dives into the open door and bites her lip. A smile following afterward, and Jungeun loved it a little too much.

“Will I see you again?” Haseul asked, and Jungeun rolls her eyes. Oh she hoped so.

“Bye Haseul.” Jungeun responded, and Haseul licks her lips, tracing the way her lips curved with the tip of her tongue. She gets out of Jungeun’s car and closes it, waving as Jungeun drives off.

Haseul stares at the car with a content smile as her hand tucked itself into her pocket where she had Jungeun’s job information.

***

Haseul wasn’t surprised when she got an email from a district attorney saying she was charged with embezzlement. That’s why she grabbed Jungeun’s information. Life really does work in wonders.

She had one week before her trial, and she really didn’t feel like bothering Jungeun right now but the longer she waited the more stressful she would have come. So, she grabs her car keys, GPS her way to Jungeun’s workplace, and there she was.

Jungeun’s office was small, white and yellow and it looked homely. Kind of reminded Haseul of a small bakery or something, but she gets out of her car anyway. She just knows Jungeun’s going to hate her seeing her appear again, and she smiles loving the thought of Jungeun’s expression once their eyes meet.

Walking towards the door, she sees a golden plate having Jungeun’s name written on it. A smile appeared on her face as she opens the door, walking in cautiously as she was greeted by a secretary at the front desk. Another room behind her, and she hums before standing by the front desk.

“How may I help you?” the dark grey toned hair asked with a bright smile, and Haseul tilts her head unnoticeably. The girl looked young.

“Yes, I was charged for embezzlement and have a week before my trial. Is your boss free?” Haseul answers, and the girl nods as she types something into her computer at the side of the desk.

Haseul looks around the tidy place. There were a few seats arranged at the edge of the room, a nice fresh scent to fill up the room and some magazines to read when people were too bored. A plant at the corner, and a fish tank bubbling its way to Haseul’s ears.

Then there was the room behind the front office. A big window with blinds closed, and a blue door with a window slotted onto it.

The place was neat. Jungeun was neat in general from what Haseul has noticed so far.

“Miss Kim is free. Your name? I’ll let her know she has a client in room.” the girl brightened, and Haseul’s eyes wandered to the name plate at the desk.

_Choi Yerim_

“Jo Haseul. Thank you, Yerim.” Haseul says politely before walking off to sit down on one of the chairs. Legs spread open comfortably as she slouches into her seat, phone in her hand as she scrolls through various social media sites. Same old boring things, and she sighs as she taps onto the armrest. She really just wanted to see Jungeun because her pretty face brought a smile on Haseul’s face.

She locks her phone and shoves it into her pocket, looking around the room again before her eyes landed onto the fish tank. She watches the way the blue fish swims around chasing the smaller fishes, and she wonders if that’s a good environment for the little creatures. She continues to stare, watches the way the little fishes hide into the plants and the bigger blue fish stops chasing as it swims around the front of the tank marking territory.

Haseul hears a door open, and she turns her head as her hair brushes against her cheek. Familiar lighter shade brown meet hers, and she smiles widely. It was nice seeing Jungeun again.

“Jo Haseul.” Jungeun calls, and Haseul stands up. Jungeun presses her lips with a heart that beats a little harder than it should be. She takes deep breaths watching the shorter girl walk towards her, and flashes of last night went through her mind. Squirming, she presses her legs closer together as she keeps the door open. Clutching onto the door knob, and Haseul was so close, she could smell her. Faint coconut from her hair, sweetened fresh perfume and the smell of attractiveness.

Jo Haseul was too attractive for Jungeun.

She closes the door behind her, and sits behind her desk. Haseul continues to smile brightly at her, and she clears her throat.

“So, someone got you for the embezzlement.” Jungeun said, and Haseul nods. The grin still on her face, and Jungeun wanted to wipe it off. She wanted to wipe it off with her red stained lips so bad.

“Well, I guess I can go with you to the trial. But do you have the cash?” Jungeun leans into her chair, and Haseul leans against the table. She rests her elbow onto the desk, resting her head onto her hand as she stares at Jungeun. Adores the way her whole being was shaped, and she wanted to learn more.

“Of course. As much as you want as long as I’m with you.” Haseul winks, and Jungeun rolls her eyes as she raises a stack of paper in front of her face hiding her smile. She clears her throat harder as she sets the papers down, lips drawn on her lips with no smile. She types out a new file for Haseul, and looks through previous cases of embezzlement.

“Do you even know what embezzlement is?”

“Yes.”

“Did you have the intent on stealing the money for your gain?”

“Yes, of course.”

“So you are guilty?” Jungeun said almost chuckling, and Haseul shrugs.

“I had a feeling you’d be good enough to get me out of this.” Haseul said, and Jungeun hums as she writes down some defenses for the case. She shakes her head at the thought that Haseul actually was a criminal with a potential of felony, and she stops typing.

She looks at the latter and raises an eyebrow. “Why’d you steal it if you returned it?”

Haseul sighs. “Long story short, I wanted to get someone fired.”

“Oh.” Jungeun said, and Haseul nods.

Jungeun continues to ask Haseul questions and details of the story. Specifically writing down the fact that Haseul checked if the machine was even working after she took the envelope. She could make up a story on that, and she hates laughing so much when she’s at her job. Haseul cracked too many jokes.

Haseul was getting more attractive, it was almost dangerous.

***

The days following up the trial, the two had actually hung out a lot. Not really for the case matters either.

The first few days were mainly case matters where they were stuck in Jungeun’s office discussing things to help Haseul out of this. Sometimes, their topics would change lanes and they would be talking about unicorns or something. Or vibrators, Haseul loved to talk about vibrators since Jungeun’s cheek would turn milky white to an adorable baby pink color. Other times, they would talk about life. Like why did Jungeun decide to become an attorney, or why did Haseul decide to work in the dealership industry. And sometimes, they would talk about smaller personal things. Flirting and all.

One day, Haseul invited Jungeun over to a theme park where Jungeun screamed running away from Haseul trying not to get on a kiddy ride. She eventually got caught, and Haseul giggles at Jungeun’s frown. Haseul loved to tease the girl because they never really went on the ride, instead they played the games there like trying to make a ball land into a bowl of water where a goldfish was in. Neither of them won at that. Or shooting a bb gun to tear apart the star, and Haseul was oddly good at it and got Jungeun a big teddy bear that matched the color of the tips of her hair.

They also bought a lot of food. A few churros, corndogs and whatever they felt like eating there. Blue slushies that marked their tongues blue. Potato chips that numbed their tongue from too much salt.

Another day, Jungeun asked if Haseul wanted to go to the movies. Of course she did, and they watched two movies that night. The first one was a cartoon, and the other was this romance movie in which Jungeun unconsciously held onto Haseul’s hand tightly. Deadly grip onto her forearm when something cute showed up, or when kisses turned into something more.

Haseul chuckled silently at how easily affected Jungeun was to those things, and after getting out of the theaters, Jungeun let herself loose to kiss Haseul against her car. That lead to something familiar to their first night they met each other.

The last day before the trial, they were stuck in Haseul’s bed naked. Melted into each other’s warmth, and Jungeun rests her head against the girl’s chest. Listening to the rhythm of Haseul’s heart, slow and steady. Fingers lost into Jungeun’s fallen hair, and sails her way to stroke her hair gently.

“Are you going to charge me for these hours too?” Haseul chuckles, and Jungeun smiles at the question. Haseul had a way to lift up the mood. Had a way to make everything okay, and she finds it cool. She finds Haseul’s way to resolve things cool.

She remembers the day at the amusement park these two pair of parents were fighting against each other with their children watching them, scared for life on what was going on. Haseul was too bothered to let it be and intervened. Voice calm and settled things down, giving the little kids a lollipop at it and Jungeun couldn’t find anything more attractive than Haseul.

Jungeun draws circles against Haseul’s stomach. “Depends.”

“On what?” Haseul asked as she looks down to press a kiss on Jungeun’s head.

“If you steal my heart or not.”

“And if I do?” Haseul pulls the girl closer against her body, her heart calmly beating at the way Jungeun’s fingertips drew against her skin. Hearts, circles and strokes of Jungeun’s name traced onto her skin.

“I won’t answer that or you’ll be afraid to let yourself do anything in honesty.” Jungeun giggles as she looks up, lips almost touching when their eyes met. Haseul smiles before leaning down to press a gentle kiss on the girl’s lips.

***

The day of the trial was nerve-racking for Jungeun. She’s done a bunch of cases for random strangers and people, losing or winning didn’t really matter to her. This was just a little different. This was Haseul she had to defend. Haseul wasn’t just a stranger.

Meeting up with Haseul at the court, she smiles shyly seeing the way Haseul’s eyes looked up and down at her white suite and hair in a ponytail. The girl biting onto her bottom lip before looking away, and Jungeun hates how Haseul does it so effortlessly. How Haseul makes her heart flutter so easily, and she clears her throat as she holds onto her case tightly as she stands waiting for the trial to begin.

Haseul leans closer to her in her yellow vest worn over a white button up, and badge shorts that reach her knees. Jungeun moves away scared of her heart can do. But she doesn’t move too far because Haseul always pulled her closer without knowing, and she feels a smile drawn onto the girl’s lips. “You look beautiful as always Miss Kim.”

Jungeun smiles, fighting the heat rushing to her cheeks and she breathes deeply. Haseul knew damn well what she’s capable of doing to Jungeun, and she smiles playfully. Loving every aspect of what this case has done to her life.

The jury sat down silently at the side of the court room, and a few members of her ex-company sat behind the plaintiff side. She sees Sooyoung, and she hums.

Sooyoung wasn’t too bad now that she thinks about it. Stealing money wasn’t worth it yet she did it. Hell, Sooyoung deserved the praise she gets when Haseul continues to think about how she was when she worked.

The trial started and the two sat respectfully as the judge says all the basic facts about the case.

The show begins, and Haseul watches the way Jungeun nervously holds onto the paper. Her high heel dragged against the floor slowly unable to stay still because she was nervous. She wished she can hold the girl’s hand, but not here, not now.

Jungeun was beautiful speaking so loudly and confident. Papers in her hand as she moves it around trying to explain herself to the judge. The black bow against her chest moving along her motions, and Haseul smiles watching it all unfold.

The familiar sweet voice flowing through her head, and Haseul finds it all too nice in the kind of situation she was. Slender fingers moved along the papers, and she thinks about the couple nights they have done it. Eyes traveling to her neck, and she remembers how nice Jungeun had tasted with the sound of mewls. Drunken into the sound as she bites down harder to leave deeper marks. Lower, she thinks about her hands gliding down Jungeun’s back to grope her butt and she bites her lip without knowing.

She blinks, and her focus went back to the case. Adores the way Jungeun silently takes deep breaths to calm herself. Haseul’s mind goes back further to how cute Jungeun was inside and out. Her little scream when she was afraid of something. A frown drawn on her face on rides. How she smiles when she eats something really good, and how she still answers Haseul’s calls at 2 in the morning. A glimpse of the past Haseul knows about her, and she really hopes she did do a crime.

Haseul hopes she stole her heart because Jungeun had taken hers with all the permission Haseul had given her.

***

“It’s settled, Jo Haseul was wrongly accused of embezzlement.” the judge said, and everyone starts to leave. Jungeun smiles proudly as she breathes deeply before looking back at Haseul. The girl already staring at her with a glow in her eyes that Jungeun never noticed until now.

“What?” Jungeun asked, and Haseul shakes her head as she stands up.

“You did good, thank you Jungeun.” Haseul whispers, and Jungeun wanted to kiss her then and there. The soft tone of her voice, eyes shimmering in a new light and she already knew her heart was gone from her hold.

***

“So how’d you get the girl out?” Yerim asked when Jungeun goes into her office the next day, and Jungeun hums.

“They said she had intentions of grabbing the money for her own use so it was a crime of embezzlement, but I objected saying for it to be an embezzlement she needs the fraudulent intent. Proving that, I said she was going to return it either way and she had no mens rea of using it for her own gain. Long story short.” Jungeun nods as she sits in her office, and Yerim smiles wanting to hear more. Jungeun chuckles with a nod.

“I proved she had no mens rea by saying she checked if the machine was working or not, the company has data on who swipes their IDs and that turned out to be true. So her true intentions in taking the money was to keep it safe and return it once she gets to work.” Jungeun finishes, and Yerim claps before hugging Jungeun.

“You’re so good, I’m proud of you Jungie.” Yerim giggles, and Jungeun smiles patting the girl’s arm.

“Now get back to work.” Jungeun chuckles as Yerim pouts.

***

Jungeun gets back to her house late into the night, and she immediately takes off her clothes to take a shower. Lets the water run down her hair, flow down her back and she wonders how Haseul was doing.

She hasn’t talked to the girl in two days, and she was kind of missing her. Of course she was missing her. Her whole being knew she was missing Haseul, and her heart wasn’t good at lying.

Getting out of her showers, she wraps herself in the towel and walks off to her room. Lays her towel on her bed, and lays on top of it as she lets the air dry her off.

Mindlessly staring up at her ceiling she thinks of the times her eyes would roll up with the color of egg white and into pitch darkness feeling Haseul inside of her. Her warm tongue slipping in and out of her or her fingers shoved to the deepest they can go as her thumb rubs against her clit. A sigh escaping her lips as she closes her eyes tighter thinking about the certain girl.

How Haseul’s warm breath made her whole body shiver as she feels lips pressed against her skin. Felt kisses from her chest down to her clit, a tongue lapping against the sensitive bud before she feels more kisses pressed against her inner thigh. She thinks about all that, and she wants Haseul. She wants Haseul now.

Opening her eyes as she breathes in short breaths, she looks over at her mirror where her desk lays at. Spreading her legs wider as she watches the way her clit glimmer from her own wetness. The water dried off there, and she bites her lip as she thinks of Haseul’s tongue running against her bottom lip. The girl’s smirk when she lets her fingers play with Jungeun’s clit, and Jungeun lets her own fingers fall against her clit.

Whimpering as she puts her clit in between her fingers when she rubs them, coated in her own cum, she sighs watching herself. She thinks if only Haseul was watching her.

Thoughts ran higher when she rubs faster. Haseul’s low sultry voice against her earlobe, and the way her fingers ran up and down her clit. Jungeun moans Haseul’s name when she lets her rubs harder, and she continues to think. Think about Haseul’s teeth grazing against her nipple as her fingers busy themselves inside of her. Hands running up her stomach and pinches her own nipple as she slight opens her eyes to watch herself weak.

Opening her legs wider, she slips two fingers easily inside of her as she moans. Her hands continue to rub her nipple, pinching and pulling imagining Haseul was the one doing it. She shoves her fingers in deeper, pulling them in and out as she feels herself get wetter.

“Haseul.” she desperately cries as she feels herself coming soon, her stomach motioning in waves knowing she was going to release soon. Her head thrown back as she gropes onto her boob tightly thinking about Haseul kissing her neck as she fingers her harder.

She whimpers a little more before pushing her fingers deep as she sighs out Haseul’s name once again. Substances flowing out of her and she pulls out her fingers, breathing deeply as she opens her eyes. Raising herself up as she looks at herself in the mirror, and she bites her lip.

She still wants Haseul.

***

Jungeun takes the day off because she wasn’t feeling it. There were no clients scheduled anyway, so she lounges in bed knowing Yerim was delighted hearing the day off.

She was about to roll herself back to sleep until she hears the bell ring, and she groans. Getting up from her bed as she lazily walks to her door, and when she opens it she jumped at the sight of the girl she had wet dreams about.

“H-Hi.” Jungeun squeaks, and Haseul chuckles before saying a hello back.

“Why are you here?” Jungeun asked, and Haseul shrugs.

“I just wanted to make sure you got my payment.” Haseul said, and Jungeun nods remembering seeing it in her bank account. Haseul smiles as she nods as well.

“Can I come in?” Haseul bit her tongue, and Jungeun raises her eyebrow.

“For?”

“Because I heard you call my name last night.” Haseul grins joking, and Jungeun’s jaws dropped as she feels heat rush into her cheeks at a pace she couldn’t even recognize. Eyes bulging out of her sockets, and she quickly pulls Haseul into her house as she shuts her door.

Haseul chuckles asking her what was wrong when she was just joking, and Jungeun hits her shoulder.

“That wasn’t a funny joke!”Jungeun pouts, and Haseul giggles as she ruffles the girl’s hair.

“I’m sorry, okay? So how are you doing?” Haseul asked, and Jungeun frowns as she walks past Haseul. Walks past the living room, through the hallway and into her room. Of course, Haseul follows and Jungeun doesn’t mind. Of course, Jungeun wanted her to follow her.

Haseul sits at the edge of the bed while Jungeun lays down, covering herself up to her shoulder with her blanket. The other staring at the girl with a grin. She finds Jungeun pretty in all aspects. When she’s asleep, screaming or sweating as she comes against her tongue.

“I got my job back, by the way. Also don’t really hate the co-worker, she’s kind of funny too.” Haseul begins, and Jungeun hums letting her know she was listening.

“You didn’t charge me for the time we spent together that wasn’t about the case, does that mean I didn’t steal your heart?” Haseul asked, and Jungeun turns her body around to face Haseul. Eyes open, and she stares at the girl. The darker shade of brown being a sign of comfort, and she shrugs.

“If someone pushes someone else, will that someone else always press charges for battery?” Jungeun asked and Haseul smirks.

“Ooh a smartass, I like it.” Haseul chuckles, and Jungeun cracks a smile before hitting Haseul’s knee. Haseul placing her hand above her hands before holding it, and rubs a thumb against the side of palm. Drawing circles, a straight line and whatever Haseul feels like doing. Jungeun smiles at the feeling and lets it be.

Haseul doesn’t say anything and neither does Jungeun. Letting their fingers do all the saying for the moment.

Haseul decides to lay down next to Jungeun though, and she lets go of her hand. Pushes the blankets away before putting herself underneath, and she wraps her arm around Jungeun’s waist. The girl giggling at how ridiculous Haseul was, and Haseul giggles back.

Jungeun cups Haseul’s cheek, letting her thumb run down the smooth curves of her cheek bone. Letting her eyes falter to look at every detail of Haseul’s face, and she smiles enjoying every bit of it. Lifting them up, she sees eyes boring back at her. Heart plummeted out of her chest for a moment before it calm down at the way Haseul’s hand ran against the lower of her back.

“Jungeun.” Haseul calls, and the latter hums as they lean a little closer. Noses touch, and they smiled at the feeling that went through them. Butterflies swarm everywhere.

“Can I be the one to take care of your heart?” Haseul asked gently, and Jungeun feels herself feel smaller at the way her heart crinkled into a paper ball. Clenching at the words because she knows her answer is yes.

“You already stole it, dummy.” Jungeun said, and Haseul bites her lip with a smile before pulling Jungeun into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, decided to post this from my collection on aff. Since that might be a recurring thing, I decided to make a series for it. 
> 
> There was this anon that suggested the explicit scene, so I don't know if they read this or not, but I hope you enjoyed it anon. 
> 
> Thank you for liking it, hating it, reading it or whatever you do I hope you have a good day because you deserve it c:
> 
> twitter/aff/curiouscat: helementx


End file.
